


Sam Needs to Shit Longer

by Izzcat99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dean and his women, dean jacking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzcat99/pseuds/Izzcat99
Summary: Sam goes to the bathroom and Dean picks the perfect opportunity to be horny.
Kudos: 8





	Sam Needs to Shit Longer

It wasn’t like Dean was getting off to his brother. He just thought that with the time it took him to take a piss would be long enough for him to jack off. Okay, the bathroom was like three hallways down and he had a suspicion Sam didn’t have to pee, he just told him that but he also added the comment “I’ll be a minute”  
It wasn’t Deans fault he woke up horny. So when Sam was gone he decided really quickly he could do it and he stripped down his pants just to his thighs and grabbed his thick cock in his hand, immediately moaning under it. He hadn’t touched himself in so long but being stuck in there, wasn’t helping. He readjusted his head over the couch pillow and squeezed his hand up the shaft moaning as he bumped into the head but he took his thumb and from right there slid it down the underehead.   
He shuddered, god he loved it when girls did that with their wet tongues- he took his hand and wetted his fingers and then grabbed his cock again and strokes up, humming. He made sure to really suck on the thumb so it was wet enough to slide against the top of his cock but then up to the slit which made the rest of his hand tighten around the base of his cock and the best part was he didn’t hear Sam yet.   
He decided to let his other hand join in and pet what little hip he was showing- the thing is with Dean, his hips are his ticklish spots and everytime someone else touches them he giggles or squirms away but when it’s himself he’s okay, he actually quite enjoyed the feeling of it- and stroked it softly before sliding down to his thigh where he got restrained from spreading his legs more. He still managed to reach down to massage his balls, he liked this slow steady pace but he needed to hurry it up if he was going to be done before Sam got back.   
He twisted his palm and groaned softly and then did his hand a little faster but not fast enough to burn, still the perfect amount of fast pace. But he heard something rustling and he may have sped up a little because he took a tiny detour to play with his thumb across the slit. His other hand was massaging his balls and the bottom of the base of his cock as he furiously fucked himself into his hand, huffing when he heard the toilet flush, Sam was fine ALREADY?!?!   
Dean actually whined and he just couldn’t do it any faster it felt so good and when he was at the middle up to the way the slide felt- ooooh no, he kept going and he could feel himself there but he heard the steps and he just “screamed” angrily a groan as he came.   
But it wasn’t an easy one either, it was one of he best and he could pull up his pants but where to hide the rest of the evidence. Yanking up his pants and ripping off his shirt and throwing it to some corner he thought back to when he just screamed angrily over how his brother didn’t take a shit longer.   
“Dean are you alright?” A voice asked from the door raising an eyebrow at his brother laying shirtless on the couch with the fly of his pants still down.


End file.
